


醉中逐月

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Never give Kakashi any alcohol!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road to Ninja Setting, Swear I don't usually write this amount of porn...
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv
Summary: 緊接月圓循環





	醉中逐月

**Author's Note:**

> 緊接[月圓循環](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082642)

卡卡西極力擺動著腰，將粗大的性器硬往他的身體裡塞，床鋪隨之發出碰撞。  
累積的精液取代潤滑，摩擦的時候發出即將乾涸的沾黏聲音。  
兩手被緊抓，留下十指的印子。  
他記不清楚這是第幾次，但實在沒有反抗的力氣。  
查克拉全用在修補肩頸的傷口。  
被利牙刺破，流淌血液的傷口。  
視線也要失去焦距，最後停留在卡卡西下顎那顆黑痣。  
從薄唇發出的是如野獸嘶吼般的喘息。  
沒有溫柔的嗓音，或是鼓勵的情話。  
兩腿之間抵著卡卡西堅實的腰合不攏，每次的交合接觸讓他渾身顫抖，繼續承受這甜美的折磨。  
腹部滿是釋放的精液，他的陰莖前端再次冒出白濁的體液。  
卡卡西躁動地加快抽插的速度，一個停頓後漫長的等待，半軟的陰莖終於離開他的體內。  
後穴空虛涼颼，伴隨紅腫的疼痛。  
卡卡西的身軀重重壓上，一頭蓬鬆的銀髮擋住了他的視線，鼻息均勻。  
待手腕稍微回復能動作，他將身上沉甸的體重移開。  
也不過是讓卡卡西翻了身，繼續在他身邊睡。  
他渾身發疼，但睡意終究佔了上風。  
連清理的力氣都沒有，他闔起眼。 

※ 

臉孔隱藏在面具後頭。  
雖然他一向沒有太多表情，但現在他連擺出平淡表情的自信都沒有。  
他很累。  
非常累。  
預計一個星期結束的任務，在錯誤情報和通訊欠佳的情況下足足拖延了三倍時間。  
四散的敵人增加了搜索的範圍，讓他精疲力盡。  
所以當木遁貫穿敵人身體的時候，他只有大快人心的舒暢，無視背後新入隊員對眼前景象的驚恐。  
他累了，想睡。  
想窩在卡卡西懷裡睡上一天，讓卡卡西輕輕撫著他的頭髮，用身體溫暖他。  
「辛苦你了，之後交書面報告我再仔細看，你先回去休息吧。」  
他相當感激，完成報告兼抱怨情報鬆散的念頭被他推到腦海一角，只想趕緊離開。  
「對了，大和，這給你帶回去吧。」  
腳才抬了半步又得放下。  
他現在非常慶幸還戴著面具，因為他明顯感到厭煩。  
綱手拿出一個包裝精美的紙袋。  
他上前接過，發現袋裡裝的是一瓶看來相當名貴的酒。  
「這是沙忍村送的禮物，我是不喝酒，你喝嗎？」  
重新檢視瓶內澄澈的酒液，他不解酒分明是忍者三禁之一，為什麼同盟的忍村卻贈送這種禮物。  
「慢慢喝的話倒是無妨……」  
「那好，你收下吧，不然給靜音也是一下喝完，沒有享受的情懷。」  
將這無用的情報同樣丟掉腦海一角不會再翻動的地方，他鞠躬道謝，然後離開火影辦公室。  
他回到家。  
沖澡後換上乾淨衣服，打理得體面些才再次提著名酒，去找卡卡西。  
印象中，兩人從未一起把酒言歡。  
他偶爾小酌，喜歡細細品味酒的甘醇。  
他想像兩個人拿著酒杯對飲，伴著卡卡西做的菜，慢慢談事的悠閒。  
這讓他有一絲的期待。 

※ 

可惜事與願違。 

※ 

「我不能喝酒，阿凱說的。」  
他能感到神經抽動了下，而後拉平唇形。  
不碰酒精的理由很多，一般說來他沒有探究的心情，但扯到某個人就不一樣了。  
「為什麼？」  
他知道氣氛被自己攪僵，但當卡卡西提到那個朋友的名字，總是讓他煩躁。  
「為什麼……他沒對我說。」  
「那你不和我一起喝嗎？」  
他對自己咄咄逼人的態度感到噁心。  
可他就是嚥不下這口氣，卡卡西將朋友的忠告排在第一位。  
桌上是卡卡西細心做的菜餚，此時也失去了吸引。  
卡卡西像是做錯事的孩子，低頭不發一語。  
衝動湧上心頭，他拉開椅子就要走。  
「等、等一下，大和！我陪你就是了！」  
卡卡西焦急地起身，趕忙抓住他。  
「對不起，我陪你，大和不要走好嗎？」  
卡卡西分明不用道歉的，不快和內疚的混合讓他頭痛。  
他不敢看向卡卡西，將視線落在地板的紋路上。  
「吶，大和，我陪你，所以不要走。」  
卡卡西又拉動他的手，示意存在。  
「大和……」  
「你陪我喝一杯我就留下來。」  
「沒問題！」  
卡卡西的回話有一絲放心的欣喜。  
於是他回到方才坐著的位子，扭開瓶蓋準備倒酒。  
香甜的氣味混合發酵芳香。  
確實是好酒。  
他謹慎將酒注入兩個小杯後，放置一杯在卡卡西面前。  
他見卡卡西遲疑地拿起杯子，湊近嗅聞，然後皺了皺鼻子。  
他一飲而盡，用高濃度的酒精壓下了微慍。  
卡卡西接著喝完後，吐了吐舌，發出小小的呻吟。  
還沒來得及讚揚卡卡西的乾脆，碰一聲，他見卡卡西撐在桌上，神情恍惚，邊打了個酒嗝。  
「喂，卡卡西？」  
臉上滿是醉酒的紅暈，這下他知道自己是惹了禍。  
繞到卡卡西身旁，他檢視狀況，最後決定將卡卡西帶去房間。  
疲勞還未恢復的身子要支撐一個比他沉重的男人並非易事。  
他自知理虧，只有吞下埋怨。 

報復是一把將卡卡西往床上扔，身體彈跳在床墊上。  
卡卡西再次發出呻吟。  
「怎麼了？我去拿水。」  
他彎身靠近好看清卡卡西。  
卡卡西卻是朦朧地看著，然後伸手攬過他的後頸，拉下他讓兩人的嘴唇碰在一起。  
有酒精火辣的氣息。  
強勁的深吻很快讓他需要呼吸，但卡卡西不給他機會。  
攔腰抱住，卡卡西一使力就將他拉上床，厚實的身軀立即欺近。  
「做什麼……卡卡西！」  
要比蠻力他絕對贏不過。  
他想發脾氣，但看著卡卡西的眼神散漫，開始懷疑這只是身體的本能反應。  
卡卡西再吻他，霸道糾纏幾乎要讓他失去理智。  
卡卡西一向溫柔，此時的反差卻帶來了些從未體會過的興奮。  
配合卡卡西探進衣內的手，他只有扭動身軀盡快脫下。  
彷彿一刻都不得閒，卡卡西不斷吻他，在頸在胸在臉在耳。  
使得光是讓他協助卡卡西脫下衣服就耗了不少力氣。  
卡卡西腿間的性器已經硬挺的蓄勢待發。  
他只有盡快從床頭櫃的抽屜裡翻出潤滑劑，草率塗抹過，不知是否該慶幸因為期待床事所以預先做了準備。  
他又羞又急地為卡卡西的陰莖潤滑後，引導之推進體內。  
被填滿的觸感依舊充實。  
沒等他適應，卡卡西開始快速地抽插。  
每一次都直達深處，摩擦著環狀肌肉，快感麻痺腦髓。  
他盡力張開腿，好讓卡卡西可以更加深入。  
搭在卡卡西背後的手不斷抓刮，留下紅印。  
他終究承受不住過多過快的情慾，率先射精。  
黏著的暖流沾滿腹部。  
專注任務的時候他不得處理情慾。  
壓抑已久的釋放似乎將他的腦袋攪在一起擠壓後爆炸，讓他沒法思考。  
卡卡西緊抱著他，性器緊抵內部，身體些微顫抖。  
事後清理會變得麻煩，他如此感想。  
想要起身離開找東西擦拭，卡卡西卻按住他。  
「卡卡西，放開我……」  
卡卡西只有張口向他的頸側咬去。  
「啊啊！」  
犬齒尖銳刺進皮膚，帶來的痛楚將情事過後應有的慵懶完全驅離。  
他想要推開卡卡西，無奈力氣終究比不過。  
只有憤恨地拉扯卡卡西的頭髮。  
「做什麼啊你！」  
好不容易脫離箝制，他破口大罵。  
只見卡卡西抬起他的左腿搭到肩上，再次動起腰，性器結合似乎變得更加緊密。  
手指攪動著床單，敏感點不斷被戳弄讓他難以集中精神。  
發脾氣這事已經被再次高漲的性慾取代。  
他大口喘氣，身體軟綿無法控制。  
就算又射精，卡卡西又用牙齒磨刮他腿內的細緻肌膚，他也無力阻止。  
他看卡卡西將性器推送進自己的體內再抽出，白色陰毛沾著體液，在照明下不時反光。  
這應當是羞恥的事情，一般說來卡卡西是不會做的。  
但是他看著卡卡西渙散的目光，察覺到。  
是酒精的作用嗎？  
這次卡卡西狠狠地抽送將他的思緒打亂。  
他呻吟，抓弄著胸腹，想要挖出其中不斷堆積的慾望。  
很舒服、很舒服，每一次卡卡西將陰莖深埋在他體內的時候。  
他的意識再度短暫空白。 

恍惚間，他感到身體被翻轉。  
膝蓋彎曲，雙手本能想尋找支撐，卻被反拉至背後。  
卡卡西再次用他發洩慾望。  
空氣被推進腸道，陰莖攪動混合精液發出抽氣聲。  
這讓他感到加倍羞恥。  
但發軟的腰，讓他無從脫身。  
「卡卡西……」  
沒有回應。  
「拜託、停下來……」  
卡卡西卻拉緊他的手臂，越加讓性器深入。  
他一直不喜歡這個姿勢。  
背後毫無防備，和忍者的訓練相違。  
雖然已經沒有力氣，他還是嘗試扭動手想擺脫卡卡西，想當然，因為乏力沒有作用。  
他想要反抗，但因為長期任務後尚未休養毫無氣力，加上雙手被制，也無法施術壓制卡卡西。  
背上傳來牙齒撕咬的痛楚。  
或許是卡卡西的懲罰。  
他能感到僅剩的查克拉開始運作修補著這樣的傷口。  
為了轉移注意，他只有將精神集中於性器結合的舒適，緩和痛感。  
前方後方的穴口都流出精液，浸溼了床單。  
他不知道怎麼阻止卡卡西，也想不到。  
被擠壓的內臟難受，身體的脫力和意識的模糊都在顯示這是糟糕的感覺。  
或許真是別無他法了。  
即使之後被卡卡西抵在牆上，交扣的手掌置於身側，肩胛骨摩擦著粗糙的牆面，他也只是順從地張開雙腿，感受重力加速度將性器送進體內的快感。  
卡卡西不斷在他身上留下齒痕。  
脖上肩上臂上胸上，處處是整齊齒列的壓印。  
此時他有些希望卡卡西能吻他。  
柔軟的嘴唇相貼至少能給他一點安慰。 

他真的不知道做了幾次。  
卡卡西再次將他扔回床上，用硬挺的性器蹂躪他已經麻痺的後穴。  
身體卻還是能有反應射精，或許更讓他感到不可思議。  
直到卡卡西脫離意識往他身上倒去，才終於結束這場災難鬧劇。  
汗液和精液沾滿身體。  
渾身難受。  
在將卡卡西移開後，他連抬起一根手指的力氣也沒有了。  
就此睡去。 

※ 

身體被人晃動時他睜開眼睛。  
發現卡卡西正橫抱他，走進熱氣蒸騰的浴室。  
當他被溫柔放下在浴池裡的熱水中，下體的刺痛讓他發出不適的悶聲。  
「大和……對不起……」  
卡卡西一臉內疚，看來像是隻尾巴夾在腿間的哀怨小狗。  
他的意識還有些模糊，所以什麼也沒說。  
只是緩緩清理身體。  
確認雙腿能支撐後，他站起身，將手指移到下體，探進後穴裡搔刮，他不覺低吟。  
水聲混合精液，濺在身下一陣蕩漾。  
他看卡卡西通紅的臉，發現兩人對上視線時，卡卡西羞恥地迅速移開視線，然後飛也似地跑了。  
「大和對不起！」  
似乎該叫住卡卡西，但他也不知道說什麼好，索性專注清理。  
身上還留有許多痕跡，通常睡過一覺便會自體復原，但這回沒有。  
額際隱隱發疼，他還是覺得很累。  
伸腿跨出浴缸想要找東西擦拭卻一個腳步不穩要倒，是即時出現的慌張的卡卡西接住了他。  
「大和，對不起……」  
卡卡西瞇起眼睛，一副下秒就要哭出來的樣子。  
「笨蛋，我沒事……」  
他想站起身，最後還是需要卡卡西的幫忙。  
卡卡西用浴巾為他擦乾身體後，謹慎地抱起他，帶他回房間。 

新換上的床單乾爽，有陽光晒過的氣息。  
卡卡西拉過毯子遮住他的身體。  
他開始覺得想睡。  
還是清晨，是他平日起床的時候。  
疲憊仍然勝過生理時鐘。  
他翻身，閉上眼。  
也消不去背後卡卡西焦急的視線。  
「怎麼了？」  
「……大和，對不起。」  
他好像還沒聽過卡卡西說過這句之外的話。  
「我沒生氣。」  
換來是長長的沉默。  
「讓我睡一下。」  
接著感到頭髮被撫摸，卡卡西的手梳理著他仍帶溼氣的髮絲。  
「大和，對不起……」  
氣音搔得他後頸發癢。  
他沒有力氣再糾正卡卡西。  
讓意識流失在混沌間。 

※ 

強烈的饑渴和直射的光線強迫他醒來。  
眨眼將睡意驅散後，他起身下床。  
自發地翻過衣櫃，找到乾淨衣服換上，卡卡西的氣味包圍著他。  
打開房門，外頭很安靜，只有一點踩踏在地板上的聲音。  
他在餐廳中央發現一動也不動的卡卡西，手要舉不舉，口要開不開。  
他知道卡卡西想說什麼。  
於是他上前，進到卡卡西的懷抱。  
「大和對不……」  
「你沒錯，是我不好，不該強迫你喝酒。」  
他吻上卡卡西的唇。  
「對不起。」  
卡卡西的眼神一瞬軟化，將他抱得死緊，兩人之間沒有一點空隙。  
似乎將他的飢餓也擠了出來，肚子發出空腹的叫聲。  
他彆扭地拉開距離，卡卡西笑了笑。  
放在桌上，昨晚原封未動的菜餚，變成了今天的午餐。 

※ 

之後他用名酒利誘阿凱，知道卡卡西滿二十歲的生日和朋友一起慶祝喝酒，沒喝完半杯就醉了開始抓人猛親，被眾人強制帶回家，用棉被裹住動彈不得後才沒有造成更多混亂。  
不知怎的，他稍稍鬆了口氣。 


End file.
